Lingo
by Konyakusha Ushi
Summary: Chapter one: Dax and Jinja are alone in a forest glen. Jinja learns some of Dax's strange 'lingo'. First 'Monsuno' Fan Fiction collection.
1. Slang

_**((I do not own 'Monsuno'. This is my first 'Monsuno' Fan Fiction.))**_

"Princess," Dax mused lying on the dirt ground, chewing on a fresh, green blade of grass.

"Don't call me 'Princess' Dax." Came Jinja's usual tempered reply. "I am Jinja, Jin-ja." Seriously, the girl felt like jumping on him and forcing his lips to form the two syllables of her name. Just to teach Dax a lesson. But the day had tired Jinja out, it had been long and uneventful and very boring. Bren, Chase and Beyal had left to scout the boarder first thing that morning, leaving nothing but a leaf in scripted with instructions on it. Those boys were going to get an earful later, a good clout to the ear. Save for Beyal, Jinja's little monkfish was forgiven. Right now, the team were camping over in a little forest glade with a canopy. She was disappointed really, she wasn't getting anywhere with Beyal, which made her really moody. And it seemed that Dax was at the blunt of it, receiving the sharp end of the stick.

"Settle ya' kettle," Dax grumbled placing his arms behind his neck and cradling his head with his hands. "As I was sayin' Princess…"

"Jinja!" Dax sighed, a lazy impish grin touching his face. He chewed on his grass before spitting it out in a dripping smeg, much to Jinja's disgust. "That's gross. It could be poisonous."

"Worried?" Jinja's brow creased, that was a big slap to the face. Like she cared about him! Seeing Jinja's face twist in anger, Dax clicked his tongue innocently. "Easy, easy, I'm not tryin' to throw a fox among the chooks."

"Stop that!" Jinja suddenly spat, growing increasingly frustrated. Sensing he had hit a nerve, Dax curiously rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand. Dax's elbow dug a little mound in the dirt floor. It wasn't often that Jinja gave him this much attention. It was pretty fun and actually very entertaining. He decided he would take the chance and make her tick, and soak up all of Jinja's attention.

"Stop what? I haven't done anything wrong. Haven't said anythin' either…"

"Yes you have!" Jinja accused grinding her teeth. "Your weird vocabulary is really ticking me off! Crag, it's frustrating. I don't have a clue what you're talking about!" She clenched her fists until her knuckles went bone-white.

"My lingo?" Dax snickered. "Fresh from the lowlands and the west. It's how all blokes talk. I would teach ya' but…"

"Teach me." Dax was a little taken back by Jinja's sudden demand. His eyebrows rose further on his forehead. "There's nothing to do and I'll hit you if I don't." The dark-skinned boy paused briefly before drawing circles in the dirt. He knew that Jinja was being serious, she wasn't afraid to strike those who annoyed her.

"If ya' say so, but keep up or I'll change ya' nick name and I get to choose a punishment for ya'."

"Hurry up already!" Jinja spat. It was a humid day; she was already on a short fuse. And Dax wasn't helping at all. Dax pulled a milk weed from the ground and placed it between his lips, grinning in amusement, at Jinja's behaviour.

"'K, basics…" Dax searched his mind. "Bloke means man and girl or chic is sheila."

"This lingo of yours is very informal."

"Don't interrupt Princess, and it's not 'informal' it's friendly and relaxed." Then he added half-heartedly. "Well most of the time, and continuing without any interruptions," Dax snickered stealing a look at Jinja. He cleared his throat, earning himself a pair of rolling ice blue eyes. "Animals are easy: desert dog is dingo, jumbuck is sheep or lamb, demonic bear is…" But Jinja cut him off again, frowning in disapproval.

"Greetings would be just fine Dax. I don't give a crag about demonic bears."

"Drop bears," Dax corrected, smirking when Jinja fumed. "Sounds like ya' can't keep up." Jinja crossed her arms.

"I can!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah! I'll prove how much smarter girls are than boys!" Jinja shouted defiantly.

"If ya' can't, ya' know what'll happen. Punishment time." Dax grinned.

"And if I can keep up," Jinja exclaimed jabbing a finger at Dax's chest. "You stop calling me Princess." Even though the competition was pointless and juvenile, Jinja refused to lose to this westerner. Without permission, Dax took her hand and shook it roughly.

"Game on, and may the best man win!"

"Or best woman!" Jinja added jerking her hand away.

"Starting now! 'G'day mate' is 'hello', 'how are you?' is 'how ya' doin' cobba'? 'Goodbye' is 'see ya'' and 'thank you' is 'cheers'. Don't forget 'true' or 'I know right'? 'Is Fair Dinkum'." Dax rolled his shoulder blades back, shirt lifting to reveal a portion of his dark stomach. Jinja blushed lightly and tossed her head. "Recall them to me." Jinja's face blushed red in determination, and teenage girl hormones, and sucked in the biggest breath she could. Dax discarded his milkweed from his mouth and smirked expectantly, the bitter taste still alive in his mouth.

"'G'day mate' is 'hello', 'how are you?' is 'how ya' doing cobba'? 'Goodbye' is 'see ya'', 'thank you' is 'cheers' and 'true' or 'I know right?' is 'fair drinkum'."

"Eh!" Dax hollered imitating a buzzer. He fell face first into the dirt, clutching his sides as he shook with laughter.

"But I was right you liar!" Jinja protested. Dax whipped invisible tears from his eyes and shook his head.

"Nada, 'fair dinkum' not 'fair drinkum'. Booze isn't that popular!" Jinja's eyes narrowed as Dax commander crawled towards her. "Well love," he mummered tilting her chin up with his index finger. Jinja froze in shock. "Punishment time ya' muddler," he pecked her on the lips quickly and flashed her his biggest grin. His skin looked so dark compared to his white teeth. Jinja retaliated immediately by slapping him hard across the cheek. As the area faded to a red mark, Dax briefly caressed her cheek. Jinja frowned.

"Dax you're so dead." She growled rising to her feet and swinging her leg toward him. Dax just managed to crawl out the way, leaping to his feet and taking off into the forest.

"Fair dinkum!"

…

After Beyal, Bren and Chase returned back to 'camp', Jinja was running around looking for a sliver pan so that she could start dinner. According to the roster, that Bren and Chase had made, it was her turn to cook them all a meal, and she was cranky about it. Finally, after getting sick and tired of looking for the cooking tool herself, she called out to Dax, lazily stretched out by the fire.

"Dax, I know you know where the pan is, you know?"

"That makes no sense."

"It will when my boot leaves a shiner on your dairy air." She grumbled fiercely.

"Settle ya' kettle, love."

"Argh, I wish I'd stuck with 'Princess'!" Dax curled up into a cosy ball and yawned.

"Sure you do love. But it doesn't matter what I say, you'll always be as feral as red cat." Jinja felt a nerve in her temple twinge. As she turned toward Dax, Beyal jumped on her gripping her shoulders, sensing she was getting violent.

"One punch is all I need!" Jinja growled. "Dax you are such a bum!" She pulled free of Beyal's gentle hands and stalked to the forest glen, to cool off."

"I love that sheila," Dax whispered to himself, only loud enough for himself to hear.

_**((Read and review please, first 'Monsuno' Fan Fiction. I'm and Aussie and Dax sounds like an Aussie, hence, this idea was born.))**_


	2. Midnight Mission

**((Hi everyone. I'm back and have written (or am currently writing, in truth) the second chapter to 'Lingo', the Dax and Jinja 'Monsuno' fiction. Before I begin, I would like to say thanks for the reviews (never thought I'd get so many for a short piece) and that I do not own 'Monsuno'. 'Monsuno' belongs to its respectful owner(s). Thanks again everyone! And now, onto chapter two.))**

"What do you want?" Jinja hissed to the shadows of the dark forest glen. Jinja seethed, she had always been a light-sleeper, and that wasn't her fault either. One could say she was irritated by the fact that she hadn't been able to get to sleep properly week. But when she finally had she had been woken by someone making an unholy noise in the night. But a truly intelligent person would say that the cause of her rising fury - on the steady now as it was - was due to the fact that she had been awoken by the last person she had wanted to see.

"Don't say that." Came a chiding voice. Jinja caught sight of white teeth and brown eyes amongst the black of the night. They reflected the light of the little lamp that hung near the entrance of her tent. "It almost sounds like you don' wanna see the likes of me." Jinja's frustration levels rose a little higher at the hybrid laughter sound in Dax's voice. Jinja sat up in her tent, pulling her thin blankets up with her and pulled a face. Dax crawled forward on his hands and knees so that he was fully visible in the little source of light. He nodded upon seeing the face and clicked his tongue. "Nice." Jinja gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Shut-up! And if this is about that stupid game 'Let's-see-if-I-can-hang-stuff-of-Jinja-when-she's-not-looking' then I don't wanna know about it!"

"Woah now! Yell too loudly and ya' might just wake up Monkfish." Jinja tossed her head. Her thick long hair swayed with the action. Dax looked away from the locks quickly as Jinja stared him down.

"If you value your life you will not anger me enough to wake up, Beyal." She crawled forward quickly and poked Dax hard on the collarbone. "And you better heed that!" She spat. "Cause there's not many places to hide a body around these parts!" She pulled away and sat a little way back from the Lowlander and sniffed quietly. "Besides that, Beyal needs his sleep."

Practically ignoring the warning, Dax snickered and teased, "Still infatuated over the Monkfish are you? Even after that kiss you and I shared…."

"What planet do you live on?" Jinja snapped. Dax grinned and pressed his finger to his lips.

"Shhh," Jinja cleared her throat and closed her eyes over as if she didn't want to see the teen no more.

"I don't recall us sharing anything. You practically molested me." Dax snorted and threw back his head. He barked laughter – quiet loudly too. Jinja dived forward and wrestled Dax to the ground, smacking hands over his mouth. With her legs, she squeezed his sides to shut him up.

"Ow," Dax rasped against Jinja's hands. Jinja kneed him in the ribs.

"Shut-up! You almost woke everyone up! I don't see what's so funny about molest-"

"Don't say it!" Dax begged on the verge of laughter again, he reached into his pocket. Jinja grabbed his face with her hands, pinching him several times angrily before slipping away to the left. Dax sat up and massaged his face with both hands. "Ya pinch hard." He said simply. Then he grinned upon a sudden thought he had. Yet another way to blow her incredibly short fuse. "And you're so heavy too. Think ya ate one to many lamingtons, love…" He was silenced with a slap to the knee. The sound that was produced was a sharp, swift noise. Jinja's head was down, shoulders shaking vigorously, hair shading her face. Her hand was still held poised in the air from the attack, also shaking. Dax leant forward, hoping he hadn't made her cry and opened his mouth to say something when Jinja began to whisper.

"Kill…kill…kill him…" Then it hit Dax. Jinja was surely about to go into 'Rampage Mode'. Though he had never seen this 'mode' before, he had heard things about it from Chase and Bren. But then again, those two got nightmares from everything. Dax smirked. With a quick action, he used his thumb to lift Jinja's face. He didn't even look at her expression as he kissed her lips, once, twice, very quickly, and pulled away.

The poor boy.

He never even had time to do the things he wanted in life.

He didn't even know he had hit the ground, back first. He didn't know how or when, but Jinja was pinning him down, slapping his face continuously and hissing like an angry snake. Dax caught a glimpse of her face and tensed. Man, she looked mad. Mad was an understatement. He had **never **seen her this angry. He pushed her off of him, a little harder than what he meant to, and scrambled to his feet. He took off like buggery, running around the extinguished fire as Jinja chased him like a crazy insane dingo would chase after a wiry-hare. Amongst all this though, Dax saw how humorous the situation was and grinned a wide grin. He even started to laugh loudly, and although it hurt his ribs, he continued to do so for a while. Eventually, Dax succeeded in waking everyone up. As quickly as they could, Chase, Bren and Beyal leapt out of their tents. Dax only laughed harder at their expressions and ran between the three.

"Look out!" He laughed. "Here she comes!" Dax ran around the back of the tents. The three boys jumped out the way as Jinja charged between them like an enraged bull with its horns down chasing after something bearing the colour red. This whole scene continued on for a few more moments until Chase said,

"We gotta do something guys!" He turned to Beyal. "You said that we the destiny of the five, and if Jinja kills Dax then that'll be broken and we'll never get anywhere."

"But if we step in she'll gut us too and wear our skin as a coat!"

"I don't think she'd do that to us, Bren." Chase told his friend. "But I guess you're kinda right. I don't wanna find out."

"Allow me to confront Jinja." Beyal said quietly in his soft voice.

"What?" Bren and Chase said at the same time. They didn't want their physic link to be lost to Jinja's anger. And besides, Beyal was a quiet, nice person who didn't deserve such a cruel and horrible death.

"Please allow me to confront Jinja," Beyal repeated. "I think I will be able to soothe her."

"You 'think'?" Bren cried.

"I know," Beyal replied. He nodded to the two and ran to catch up with Jinja. He tugged on her sleeve, forcing her to stop and stood in front of her bravely. "What is wrong, Jinja?" He asked her innocently. "Why are you so angry?" Jinja gritted her teeth, eyes boring into Dax, who stood on the opposite side of the fire. He pulled a face at her and laughed. Jinja began to walk forward preparing to go break into a run, but Beyal stopped her gently by nudging her.

"Dax kiss-… Dax _did_ something!" Jinja seethed through gritted teeth. Beyal reached up and squeezed Jinja's arm. This caused her to gaze at him curiously. Dax's face fell a little as the centre of attention shifted away from him, but his grin still remained.

"But there is no need to be angry. Everything will play out as it will, my sister." Beyal gave her a small smile.

And Jinja snapped out of it.

"Oh Beyal!" She sighed, cheeks flushing pink. She held her face in her hands and started swaying from side to side. A big happy grin etched across her face. "You're just so incredible!" Bren and Chase sweat-dropped at how comical the whole scene seemed but were glad that Beyal hadn't been minced to shreds, or at all for that matter. Beyal turned the opposite way and nodded at Dax.

"Treat Jinja well Dax and she will treat you well in return." Then he walked away, back to his tent and softly voiced his greetings for the night.

"So are you guys cool now?" Chase asked.

"No more attempted maiming in the night?" Bren inquired. Dax glanced at Jinja, who was still fan-girling over Beyal happily and grinned.

"Yeah, we're cool. 'Night fellas!"

"Good night," Chase yawned before retiring to his tent. "'Night B."

"Good night Chase." Bren returned before doing the same. Dax glanced at Jinja one last time before crawling over to his tent and lying on his side. Jinja's whispering eventually died down and she too went back to bed, on the opposite side of the fire. Dax grinned as he turned over to the right and fell asleep. Little did Jinja know that she now had one of Dax's necklaces hanging around her neck. And she wouldn't know until the next morning at breakfast time the next day. Dax's midnight mission had been a success .

**((That's all. It would be nice to get some reviews. I think this chapter is pretty sloppy. I might edit it, but first I want to know if everyone thought it was good or bad. Thanks everyone.))**


	3. The Boredom Games (part one)

**((Hello again! I'm back with a third instalment to 'Lingo'. I thought I'd make this chapter a little different to the last two because it's basically just been Jinja and Dax running amok lately. Having Chase, Bren and Beyal feature a little more would be a nice change. And I also just wanted to say that I do not own 'Monsuno' and that it belongs to the respectful owner(s) of 'Monsuno'.))**

"Bored," Dax mumbled under his breath, picking up a blade of grass and placing it between his lips. He chewed it slowly at first, gradually getting faster. It was roughly lunch time in the forest glen. The 5 had made no progress getting anywhere because of the hot weather. Bren was prone to fainting in extreme heat and the rest weren't too keen on carrying him for hundreds of kilometres to get to the next town. So they sat in the sun in the glen instead, bored to tears, slowly burning under the intense glare of the sun.

"There are always tents to pitch." Bren joked, only to be silenced by a glare from the lowlander.

"We'll pitch the tents tonight, when it's cooler." Chase said, facing Bren ever so slightly. At those words, Dax couldn't help but grin.

"Can't stand the heat?" He mocked. "It's 1000 fold times hotter out in the lowlands. Come winter, rain, hail or shine." He chewed even faster with the amusement he suddenly felt.

"It's not that hot, guys, and…" The long-haired, ice-blue eyed girl was sudden interrupted a snort." Would you quit it?!" She suddenly shouted, angrily eyeing Dax, who sat just to her right, close enough to be in what Chase and Bren considered '_The Danger Zone'_. Dax, in return, snuffled and made loud slurping noises, drawing the moisture out of the stalk. "I mean it Lowlander." She warned.

"All this heat is making ya crabby." He grinned at Jinja before nodding at Bren and Chase, "And you two guys are no better than a pair of pink finger-nailed, golden-haired sheilas… An-"He was cut off by a sharp noise. His cheek throbbed and turned a rosy red. "Aye now!"

With angrily tinged cheeks, Jinja spat back, eyes narrow, "How dare you down play the superior gender! Why! I…!"

With a snort Dax sarcastically exclaimed, "Superior gender! Ha, why you…" Dax didn't even get time to finish his sentence. Jinja's hand lashed out, hit his cheek again and then settled on the collar of his shirt. She gripped it hard between her clenched fingers and firm fist, eyes hidden beneath her thick fringe and bangs. And good riddance too. Jinja's eyes did look pretty scary when she was mad, when seen by most.

"You will not say another word… If you value your life…" She mummered under her breath. Dax snickered, flashing a grin, and held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alrigh-"

"What did I just say?" Dax was surprised when she didn't shout but instead, whispered the words dangerously low. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and let it go. Instead, he settled for theatrically zipping his lips, locking them and tucking the key in his pocket. "Very good, for a Lowlander…"

"I sense a dark mood." A soft spoken voice hushed. Jinja released Dax, making him fall on the dirt floor and whip around to the left. Her cheeks rosied and a soft smile tainted her lips.

"Oh Beyal," She sweetly said. "I don't know what you are talking about. We are all very happy here and now because it's such a beautiful day. But it's nice to have you here so come and sit down." She patted the dirt ground to her left and smiled widely. Beyal nodded and walked a few steps before settling on the ground with crossed legs. Jinja's smile grew wider and her cheeks rosied even further when Beyal's knee touched hers.

'_He's just so incredible,_' she thought. '_So amazing! And he wants to sit next to me too!' _

However, her good mood was suddenly interrupted when Dax smirked at her. He thought he had gotten away with it, because she had not been facing him at the time, but she had seen him out of the corner of her eye. She turned so that Beyal would not have to see the ugly expression she pulled at the dark-skinned teen. Yet again, Chase and Bren caught full glimpse of it and cringed – making sure that Jinja wouldn't see them do so. And Beyal, stayed oblivious – as usual to such things as this – and peacefully fiddled with a leaf he had found on the ground – turning it over and over between his fingers, being careful not to damage it.

'_I wish I was that leaf…'_ Jinja thought longingly.

As if Dax had read her thoughts, he snorted suppressed laughter and teasingly hid his toothy grin behind his large hand. But before Jinja could get a word in, Chase said:

"Let's play a game." Everyone turned to stare at him. But Bren was the first to speak.

"That sounds like fun, Chase. I mean, we're all bored anyway." His brown eyes, shaded by glasses, flicked to Beyal quickly and then back to Chase. "Except for Beyal. I don't think he ever gets bored."

"Indeed not." Beyal replied. "Not when I can focus on my spiritual journey." He bowed his head and closed his eyes. "Or as a whole matter, our tribe's spiritual future."

"Oh Beyal!" Jinja gasped happily. He glanced at her and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes? Jinja, my sister?" Jinja's heart sank at little at the term '_sister'._ But it was better than nothing. And '_sister_' was a step closer to '_girlfriend_', right? **(A/N: Or perhaps not…)**

"You're just so… so…so wise!"

"The teachings of my Elders have made me observant. But not wise. Not yet. Not until I reach my journey's end." Jinja's eyes sparkled at the words, and she mentally memorised them until they were engraved into her mind. It seemed like a good teaching…

"Anyways," Chase interrupted. "A game… so… like… tag?" It was more of a question than statement. He merely plucked the first game that came to mind from his thoughts. He remembered when he, Bren and Jinja used to play it as children. They didn't play it anymore because…

"Bren has asthma." Jinja said as it was, in a bold voice. And it was true too. Bren's asthma had worsened over the years. The last thing they wanted was for Bren to have an asthma attack…out in the middle of nowhere…with no one around…and without an asthma inhaler…You could say the 5 were unprepared, just a little…

"I can't believe I forgot!" Chase exclaimed before facing Bren. "Sorry B. Haven't been sleeping well lately… it kinda just slipped my mind…" Bren, however, was not so forgiving. He 'humphed' and crossed his arms over his chest. He also twisted his body so that he was facing the opposite direction to Chase, to prove his point.

"Not good enough!" He sulked. "If Jinja hadn't of pointed that out, we could've been running around. And before you would know it, I'd be on the floor within 5 minutes… gasping for air…wheezing…foaming at the mouth…" Bren was cut short as Dax barked laughter and clutched his sides.

"Think ya mean rabies, mate! And I wouldn' be surprised if ya already 'ave em an'-" He was suddenly pushed to the ground by Jinja who eyed him angrily like a deadly snake who's tail had been trod on. Dax had crossed many a snake in the Lowlands. But by far, Jinja could easily surpass any one of those scaled slithering creatures.

"What did I say about talking? I don't want to hear that Yankee voice of yours right now!"

"Chill Princess," Jinja frowned at the use of the nickname she hated so much. "And it's not Yankee, it's Aussie." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "But I gotta suggestion 'kay?" Chase leant forward. Bren adjusted his glasses and twisted to face Dax. Beyal focused his undivided attention on the lowlander. And Jinja sighed, assuming that the words that would come out of his mouth would automatically be trash. "It doesn't have a name, 'cause that would give the goal away. I ask you fellas…" he grinned at Jinja. "And sheila," Jinja's stare turned to acid. And she was right about the trash thing too. "A question each and it goes from there. See who can figure it out."

"Like a riddle?" Beyal inquired, drawing up straight, very interested. "A sentence to challenge the mind and spiritual entity?"

"I don't know what you just said, Monkboy, but I'll say yes." He eyed each one of the other four for a matter of seconds before saying, "Well, whaddya think?"

"Well…" Bren said unsurely. "Sounds like you're trying to trick us…"

"Is there a catch?" Chase asked.

"No catch, unless ya willing to wager."

"But we're all poor." Bren shot back. Dax grinned a wide grin.

"I never said it was money that we were waging."

"I'm in!" Jinja suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Bren and Chase chorused. Beyal eyed her a little strangely too. Dax met her square glare confidently.

"I'm gonna hand your butt to you Dax and humiliate you when I win the wager!" He chuckled mischievously and nodded twice.

"Seems that the Princess is in. How 'bout you chickens?"

"I'm so not a chicken!" Bren yelled. "I'm in!"

"Well, if B's in then so am I." Chase said, with a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"I too." Beyal hushed. "I shall never give up an opportunity to challenge my mind." Dax clicked his tongue and plucked a strand of grass from the dirt floor. He placed it between his lips.

"Ladies first?" He offered, sneering at Jinja.

"No," Jinja chuckled darkly. "I must finalise my wager to make sure you will suffer the worse utmost punishment available to man-kind." Bren nudged Chase and leant towards him.

"What does she mean by 'punishment'? What did Dax do?"

"He enraged her the other night remember?"

"But something else must've happened too."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I think…" Chase reached out a squeezed Bren's shoulder when he fell silent for a few seconds.

"Think what?" He whispered back.

"She's looking at us!" Bren whisper-shouted in alarm.

"Don't sweat! Act cool!" With a nervous chuckle, the two of them waved in sync. Jinja gave them frown before turning back to Dax.

"Who's going first then?" She asked him. Dax sighed contently and lay flat on his belly on the forest floor and grinned. The sun light reflected off his white teeth as he did so.

"I think…

**((Sorry to do this to you, everyone. But it makes the story a little more fun. Next chapter should be up very soon… Thank you to everyone who has given me support. I already know who is up first for Dax's little game **** it will be a very fun game. And the winner will have a lot of fun doing cruel things to the other… Jinja has some truly evil intentions if she wins and Dax also has a wager that will niff Jinja off very much if he wins. Who would you like to see win? Let me know, alright. See everyone soon – And I thank you for sticking with me this far!))**


	4. The Boredom Games (part two end)

**((I do not own 'Monsuno'. 'Monsuno' belongs to its respectful owner(s). It's only been a few days and I am back with another chapter. I'm in a strange mood unfortunately. Something really sad happened today, and I'm really upset. So I thought writing another chapter would make me a little happier, and hopefully make everyone else a little happier too. I only got a few reviews for the last chapter, but I'm super-stoked. Every review counts. I re-read everyone's lovely feedback over and over again, and each time I get more and more inspired to write more for you guys. So here it is 'The Boredom Games (part two). Thank you so very much.))**

"… Baby Suno!" Chase's face fell upon hearing his name. He didn't want to go first, but if that meant getting this whole scenario would be over and done with by doing so, then he was sold. The only reason he was playing this worthless game was for Bren's sake anyway. He strongly believed in the saying '_brothers to the end'_ after all.

"Alright," The Suno teen said as confidently as he could. He rolled his shoulders back and lifted his chin a little. "Show me what you got Dax." Dax's eyes almost seemed to twinkle with mischievousness. They seemed to shine with a dangerous playfulness that almost made Chase say, '_On second thought, I'd rather not play._' Dax made himself comfortable by rolling onto his back and resting his head sideways on his folded arms. He smirked at Chase, showcasing his white teeth in the light of the sun.

"Have ya picked out your wager?" Chase thought for a moment.

"Is there a limitation to what I can pick?"

"Na, be as harsh as ya want!" Dax grinned. "It's funnier that way."

"What's your wager?" Chase asked cautiously. He at least wanted to know what he penalty for losing was before he started playing.

"Na uh. Can't tell ya, Baby Suno. No can do."

"Why not?" Chase asked back.

"Cause you'd chicken out, of course!" Chase eyed Dax for a few more seconds before sighing and bowing his head slightly. It'd be no use.

"Fine. I don't think I really want to know anyway…"

"That's right, ya don't!" Dax laughed, which made everyone, except Jinja and Beyal, feel uneasy. "Righto, we begin!" Dax rolled his head to the left, so that his cheek was pressed up against the cloth of his clothes. The rough material scratched his cheek a little, but he didn't really mind. He cleared his throat and said in a loud clear voice, "How do you spell… uh…" Dax racked his mind for a word, eyes landing on Jinja in the process. He winked at her and smugly continued, "Princess! Spell it." Chase didn't so much as blink an eye and answered right away without considering the question. So be it, whatever Dax's wager was! He just wanted his turn to be over.

"P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s!"

"Chase!" Bren cried. "That's wrong!" Chase turned to his alarmed friend.

"It can't be!" Chase answered back. "He said spell 'Princess' and I did." Dax however, barked a series of laughter and held up hand displaying a 'thumbs down' sign. He imitated the noise of a buzzer, and went to say something, when Jinja cut in:

"He said spell '_it'_ not 'Princess', Chase."

"Wha-?"

"He said, "Spell 'Princess", spell 'IT'." She explained. Dax elbowed her with his elbow and flashed a cheeky smirk at her. He titled his face up to ensure eye contact between him and her.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Love!"

"Quiet you!" She hissed, shoving him away. "I was just used my brain to work that out. A first grader would be able to figure that out and…" She stopped upon seeing Chase's slightly offended expression. "I'm gonna stop now." Chase nodded.

"Glasses will be next." Dax sneered, pointing at Bren. "And you have laundry duty now, Suno." Chase groaned, but in truth, that wasn't so bad.

"Before Bren has his turn," a soft voice piped up. The group's attention directed towards the Monk boy. "I have something to inquiry with Chase Suno." Chase smiled at his friend and nodded.

"Sure Beyal! You can ask a question." Beyal nodded, folding his hands on his lap.

"What was your 'wager'?"

"Huh?"

"I assume a 'wager' is something you receive or get granted if you win against an opponent in a duel or challenge. Might I ask what you, Chase Suno, adopted as your 'wager'?" Beyal continued.

"Uh, I was gonna make Dax clean up our dishes for a week."

"Lucky." Dax whistled under his breath with a grin. However, Jinja had heard him. She leant down next to his ear and whispered some ghostly words into it:

"Luck has nothing to do with my victory. Kicking your butt is gonna be a piece of cake Dax!"

"It's not my butt that's gonna receive the kicking!" Dax hushed back with a competitive smirk. When Jinja pulled away, he cleared his throat and pulled his posture up a little. "Anyway! Glasses!"

"Yeah?"

"Here's ya question." Once again, Dax paused for a few seconds. "Say I-L-K."

"That's not a question!" Bren exclaimed. Dax rolled his eyes.

"It's a warm up. Yours is gonna be hard. So say I-L-K and be happy for it!"

"I-L-K." Bren repeated.

"I-L-K,"

"I-L-K!"

"ILK!"

"ILK!"

"ILK ILK I-L-K!"

"ILK ILK I-L-K!"

"I-L-K I-L-K ILK ILK ILK!"

"I-L-K I-L-K ILK ILK ILK!" Bren yelled back starting to get a little frustrated.

"What do cows drink?"

"MILK!"

"Okay! Monk Boy's turn!"

"What?!" Bren yelled. Chase winced and covered his ears slightly.

"Keep it down B!"

"Cows don't drink milk," Dax grunted as if it were the simplest thing in the whole world. "I tricked your brain into saying that. You lose!"

"Not fair! I demand a re-"Bren was silenced by a hand on his shoulder. Chase's hand.

"It's not worth it Bren. Do you really want to go through all that again just to get a few words in?" Bren shook Chase's hand off and huffed, crossing his arms.

"You're right Chase. And playing dirty will get you nowhere Dax."

"S'not playin dirty mate. Ya brain just wasn' smart enough. And you now have to do one hundred push-ups in the morning without a shirt on."

"Wha-!"

"Monk Boy!" Dax addressed informally, cutting off Bren.

"Yes?" Beyal quietly answered. Jinja's heart fluttered at his calm aura that seemed to constantly surround him.

"His name is Beyal, Dax." Jinja boldly proclaimed in his defence.

"Yeah whatever!" Dax snorted, brushing off what Jinja said without a second thought. "So Monk Boy, lend me an ear. What summaries the 'End'." Jinja's eyes widened.

"That's too hard Dax!" Jinja immediately protested, leaping to Beyal's defence.

"You saying he's stupid?"

"I'll kill you!" She whispered, so that Beyal wouldn't have to hear such foul words.

"It's alright Jinja," Beyal reassured, providing her with a small smile. A small smile that sent a huge collection of electric waves throughout her body. "It is good to challenge one's mind every day."

And Dax, of course, was the cause of Jinja's crashing halt to short-lived happiness by saying, "Ya sound like my old lady." Jinja responded by leaning down and pinching his ear lobe, to which he winced, and whispered:

"How dare you compare Beyal to a woman! Beyal is manly, you hear? Very, very manly!"

"And I'm not? Ya know, masculine, handsome and all?" Jinja paused. Yes, Dax was a bit like that, but he was so incredibly irritating and annoying. If he was a little nicer to her and a little more gentlemanly, then perhaps they'd have a chance. She wouldn't mind tracing circles on his forehead… or…

"So I guess that's a 'yes'?" Jinja snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head as she did so.

"Shu-Shut-up!" She seedily stuttered, pushing Dax away. But this time, she pushed him away a little more gently than she usually did. Dax grinned.

"The letter 'E.'" Dax's grin faded as Beyal spoke. But Jinja however, was very pleased.

"Beyal got it right! I knew you would get it right!" She happily said upon seeing Dax's face.

"Thank you for having faith in me Jinja." Beyal replied. Jinja smiled warmly back at him.

"No problem!"

"Well done Beyal." Chase congratulated. Bren nodded his head in approval in direction of the Monk Boy. Beyal managed a small victorious smile.

"Yeah, just a game." Dax mummered. "What's your wager?"

"Nothing." That word alone caused everyone in the circle to raise an eyebrow. Or both.

"What?" They all said in sync with surprised tones.

"I have no wager. There is no need for me to wager. I already have my prize: another step towards completing my spiritual journey of mental strength." Jinja's eyes widened in awe, Chase smiled, Bren adjusted his glasses confusedly and Dax chewed on his lip.

"If ya say so. Works for both me and for you."

"Usually its _I-don't care-if-you're-happy-or-not-cause-it's-my-way-or-the-highway_ procedure." Jinja sniffed.

"Lucky Monk Boy here gets a onetime offer because I can't be bothered."

"Do I get one?"

Dax chuckled darkly, "Ya think ya need one? Don't ya think you can take me on here and now as my last competitor?" Jinja frowned and stood up, defiantly pointing her finger down at Dax.

"Bring it on! Not only do I speak SEVEN languages but I also speak PROPER English!

"My old man used to tell me that fancy words were for fancy fools!" Dax shot back with a huge grin on his face. This caused Jinja to frown further.

"Bring it on Dax!" Dax clicked his tongue and stood up. Jinja bit her tongue in annoyance when he towered above her by a few more centimetres. She liked being the tall one, the tallest one, between her, Bren and Chase. Yet another reason why she and Dax would never work out.

"A man is in a room…" Dax drew out, just to annoy Jinja.

"Yes," She said impatiently.

"With no windows and no doors in a padded prison cell. All that's in the room is a table… how does he…?"

"Ha!" Jinja cheered excitably! "He banged his head against the wall until it was sore, used the 'sore' to cut the table in two, and two halves make a hole, so he jumped in!" Dax's draw dropped in utter shock-horror. How had she gotten that?

"Sorry Dax," Chase laughed. "B and I used to tell her that one all the time."

"That's-"

"Cheating?" Jinja suddenly said, cutting Dax's words off. "Not playing dirty Dax, just being SMART enough to know the answer." She teased. "I win! Now my wager can come true!" She poked Dax's chest and tugged on his collar so that his ear was near her mouth. "Remember how I said I was 'gonna kick your butt'?" Dax gulped. "I was being serious. I wasn't saying it as a figure of speech or any of that crag. I was saying that legitimately. My wager is that I get to plant my boot print on your butt." Dax's mouth went dry. He actually wasn't sure what to say. His mind went blank. Not only was Jinja's sweet breath brushing up his ear lobe and the hollow of his ear, she was also going to leave a permanent indent on his rear. That wouldn't be good. He would never score a sheila if that happened.

"Wait, I have changed my mind. I wish to use my wager." Jinja released Dax and turned around. Dax did the same, still dumfounded. The two of them, Chase and Bren found themselves staring curiously into the grey-hued eyes of Beyal.

**((That definitely cheered me up a little. Please review; it'll make me a very happy person. In exchange, I'll put up another chapter tomorrow or the next day. I must say, Beyal's wager is a good one, I think you guys will like it a lot. So please review. And that is the end of the Boredom Games. The next chapter will be called 'Picture Perfect'. I think JinjaxDax fans will like it quite a bit, the idea at least. And in the chapter after that, the team will be moving away from the Forest Glen. Thank you all so very much.))**


	5. Filler chapter - The Curry of Justice

**((I do not own '**_**Monsuno'.**_** '**_**Monsuno'**_** belongs to its **_**respectful owner**_**(s).))**

**(A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I haven't been on in forever. But I've been super busy with all sorts of things and have been juggling with sleeplessness and other things. For those who have come to see Beyal's wager, I'm sorry. I don't know how to put it in words yet so I've created a quick chapter that goes back in time a little back in time. So basically, everyone has known Dax for a while now but it can be set after any episode you please.)**

"Not even finished?" Dax snorted through a mouthful of his dinner. He transferred his fork to his left hand and used his right hand to poke Jinja in the shoulder blade. Swallowing hard, he grinned, "I never knew you were the type to starve yourself Princess…" He took another bite of his Balti curry. "Like 'dem girls who…"

"Don't compare me to models Dax!" Jinja hissed, swatting his hand away and frowning deeply. Dax, Jinja, Beyal, Chase and Bren had somehow managed to stumble across a small town that afternoon before dark - after hours of walking through a place Bren had nicknamed the-middle-of-nowhere. They had not been able to use electronic maps because of the lack of reception in the area. This made for a very upset Bren. They had all split up. Bren and Beyal had gone searching for supplies, Chase had gone solo to talk to townspeople in hope of finding out information concerning S.T.O.R.M and things related to that and Jinja and Dax had gone off to eat. The other three had forced them to go together on hopes of them getting along and learning about one another a little more- kind of like setting aside their differences. But Jinja hadn't wanted to co-operate and had only agreed to going with Dax after being promised to be let off dish-cleaning duty for a week. The two had wandered and found a little curry eatery house. Jinja hadn't ordered because she wasn't hungry, but Dax wasn't shamed in the least to order the biggest takeaway dish available. Jinja dragged Dax outside, due to his appalling manners, and sat him down on a little bench near a duck pond. A little path weaved between them and the pond, a little stone one. Jinja wished Dax would hurry up eating – although he was scoffing down the meal as fast as he could as it was because he was so hungry – because the mosquitoes were coming out.

"Lucky we decided to leave the eatery. Everyone would be giving us dirty looks right now." Dax nudged Jinja again. "Especially you. Everyone would be wondering how ya got such a deep man voice." Jinja immediately snapped out of day-dream mode.

"Die!" Jinja shrilled, flinging herself at Dax to who dodged her flailing fists and counter-attacks. He did this, all while eating his dish of curry, in its little takeaway tub.

"Now, now Princess." Dax teased. "Does this all need to end in violence. There's always other ways to settle things like this." Jinja paused for a brief second, before huffing a heave of breath and folding her arms over her chest.

"I never knew you were such a person full of justice." Her hands moved down to her hips. Dax's grinned widened.

"You never truly know a person, huh?" He taunted. "But I've always been a strong believer in justice." Dax claimed, jerking his thumb towards his chest. In truth, Jinja had no idea if he was lying or not. But she didn't really care. She wanted to manipulate him. And if that meant sitting through his episodes of annoying self-proclaimed, so be it. "I know true justice."

"Really?" Jinja said airily. Dax nodded and grinned a huge grin.

"Come closer." He whispered, gesturing her to come with his first finger. Jinja, not really knowing what to do, remained still. "You want to know justice right? Come here." Jinja really didn't think, and leant awkwardly towards him. Despite the fact that she had been surrounded by two boys most of her life, boys she didn't know was a whole different story. She just didn't generally show it until it came to situations like this. Dax clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Closer than that." Jinja usually would've stopped at that point, but something urged her to inch in a little closer. "Justice is…" Dax hushed. Jinja stilled like a statue. But when he didn't say anything after 20 seconds, Jinja turned to face him and opened her mouth agape.

"True justice is wha-"She was cut off abruptly as something was shoved in her mouth. Warm sloppy thick stuff rolled off whatever the something was and trickled down her throat. Jinja was so surprised, in fact, that she swallowed it. It was only when the something was pulled out of her mouth that she realised what it was.

"True justice is burning the dirt out of people's mouths!" Jinja's eyes narrowed. How could she have fallen for that? Now she had a mouth full of super spicy curry to deal with! She spat it out and yanked the container of curry out of Dax's hands. She didn't hesitate to pour it all over him and hit him with the container a few times before it slipped out of her hands.

"Idiot!" She yelled.

"Geez woman!" Dax yelled back, standing up and dancing around crazily. "It's hot! It's hot! It's hot!"

"Here! Take this!" Jinja cried, shoving him forward. Dax stumbled and fell into the nearby lake, sending many ducks into alarm-mode and pond water to fly everywhere. "I'm soaked!"

"Yeah, well, me too Princess." Dax sighed, with the faint traces of a smirk on his face. "But ya know, there's a dry cleaning place down town and…"

"You suggesting that I sit down at the drycleaners with you in nothing but my underwear?!" Jinja cried, turning a few heads, but she didn't even take the slightest bit of notice.

"Nah, you can wear my coat, even though it's drenched thanks to you." Dax stood up in the pond and brushed as much water as he could off of him. "But'cha know," He mused with an impish smirk. "Where I come from, sitting in ya undies is the norm-"He was cut off as Jinja launched herself into the pond with him and started to hit him with her fists. And when he looked down at her as she tried to take him out, he swore he saw the light traces of a blush, and grinned.

**(Okay, that's the filler chapter. It was an idea I came up with on Valentines, but it was never meant to be a Valentines story – so that's why it's not. Please review. And I'll update sometime this week, and if not, even sooner. Thank you for sticky with me this far. See you all (hopefully) soon. Bye bye!)**


	6. Filler Chapter - This Dirt Path I Walk

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'. 'Monsuno'**_** belongs to its **_**respectful owner/owners**_**.))**

_(Author's notes: Hello again. I disappeared for a while. Yes, I did. I'm still struggling about Beyal's wager. So I've come up with another 'filler' chapter (if that's what you call it) while I ponder about it a little more. I've been wanting to write this chapter for a long time. I was going to add it after Beyal's wager somehow but I'm scared I'll forget it. Sorry to keep everyone on hold for so long. My life has suddenly decided to become interesting after (secret amount of years) _ years. In any case, please drop a review and an idea, if any of your marvellous minds harbour some, for Beyal's wager. I'll be sure to give everyone who attempts to help me out a special mention at the top of the page in the next chapter. Thanks guys, please enjoy. This chapter is set a little before the 'Lingo' time frame. Yet again, whenever you wish it to be set.)_

"Hey," Dax said, voice low and crackling. He rolled over in his sleeping back, face burying in his pillow. He sniffed the rough fabric deeply and sighed.

He would never know why Chase and Bren and, sometimes, Jinja would refer to his pillow was 'uncomfortable'.

Despite its rough material, chewed edges and lumpy clumped feathers that resided within it, it was definitely the most comfortable pillow he had ever owned.

That very rule applied to his sleeping bag as well, also in the same type of state, and to the other little collection of items that he owned.

It seemed that Dax thoroughly believed in the saying 'Fancy toys for fancy fools.' He had even voiced that saying several times over, once almost 10 times in a day.

Jinja had gone mental at him, voicing something she strongly believed in before Dax. It was something along the lines of 'Stupid words for stupid people'.

And of course, she had meant Dax, the Lowlander.

"Mmn?" Chase replied, just as sleepily, rolling over to face Dax.

The two had found themselves side by side residing on the ground in their sleeping bags.

Something about a new sleeping arrangement.

For some reason, Jinja hated sleeping in the same place for too long, unless it was her own queen sized bed at home.

And she missed that bed very much. With its thick sheets, warm laundry washing detergent smelling pillows and a soft stuffed rabbit plush that she had kept with her since childhood – even though she claimed to not have kept it.

So hence, a sleeping arrangement had been put to action, after Jinja had ranted about it for quiet some while.

"When's Princess' birthday?" Dax answered back with another question.

Chase eyed him, blue-ish irises reflecting the light of the full moon and stars. They were camping a little way from a little rural farming town they had crossed through.

The reason they had not stayed at that little town is because the people who resided and lived there came across as very suspicious.

Some examples of such suspicious behaviour included sharp looks, hushing and whispering behind the 5's backs, putting sleeping powder in a bowel of noodle soup that Jinja had feasted on as she scoffed down her food… and that was just a limited amount. The list went on.

They had left after the sleeping power incident, and upon the warning that Beyal supplied them with. They were gone by morning, but didn't make it far.

Jinja had slept for over 12 hours, and that included the time that they were travelling. The each took turns carrying her on their backs.

Dax had carried her most of the way though, to prove his strength – he had claimed – or something like that, along those lines.

They had ended up several kilometres away, far enough for the townspeople to not reach them without walking for hours – as there were no vehicles in that dusty little town either – and set up camp.

"Why do you want to know?"

"'Cause," Dax replied simply.

"Do you want to know Bren and I's birthday too?" Dax paused.

"Nah, too many dates to remember." Chase gave him a suspicious look. "I'm bad at remembering things. But it would help to know that Princess' birthday because, if I don't, she'll use it as an excuse to try to flog me and slap me around." Dax turned his face a little more to the right, so he could just see Chase if he looked out the corner of his slanted eye.

"31st of October." Chase said after a brief pause. Dax suddenly snapped to attention and grinned at Chase.

"Halloween!" He snorted. "No way!"

"Yes way," Chase replied. "But she gets a little sensitive about it sometimes. Other times, she really enjoys it though." Chase smiled. "I would be happy if my birthday was on Halloween. I think Jinja should appreciate it more. Double dose on presents and sweets."

"Righto," Dax said with a whistle. "31st of October, Halloween." Dax ran the date through his mind a few times and looked back at Chase Suno when it had imprinted in his mind. "What's the date today?"

"The 2nd of April." Chase replied instantaneously.

"6 months away." Dax said to no one in particular. Chase's eyes glinted.

"You know," he began with a small chuckle. "You seem very interested in this whole 'Jinja's Birthday' scenario." Dax looked away, rolled flat onto his back and fixed his eyes on the starts.

He gave a snort.

"'Told ya my reasons, Suno." Chase simply nodded in reply, a small grin still evident on his face.

The two sat in peaceful silence for a few moments, Dax watching the stars and Chase fiddling with the lip of his sleeping bag before the Lowlander teen decided to beg another question. "Suno,"

"Yeah?"

"How long have ya known Princess for?" Chase blinked in surprise.

"Um," Chase hummed and started counting off his fingers.

However, after some thought, he lowered them and shrugged with an apologetic smile. "I dunno. As long as I can remember, I guess. She's always been around. Jinja's always been a friend of mine. Bren too. Bren, Jinja and I were play mates as kids and I guess it kinda went from there. I guess we're now more like family now. Jinja is as much like my own sister as Bren is as much like my own brother. Sometimes, I refer to them as 'Brother' and 'Sister'. That's just how we are."

"That long?"

"Yeah."

"Shoot."

"Huh?" Chase said, making a noise of surprise.

"Ya sound like an old man when you talk like that." Dax said with a snicker. "And besides that…I've know you guys for… such a short time compared to what you just told me."

"Old man huh?" Chase echoed with a grin. "And don't be fooled by length of time. It's like those stories you hear of long lost siblings re-uniting again. If what Beyal says is true, and I definitely believe it to be, then I guess you and Beyal are also included in the 'Family Circle' then." Dax raised both eyebrows in surprise, lips parting. His head rolled to face the direction of Chase. Chase acknowledged him with a friendly grin. Dax eyed him for a few more moments before sitting up and brushing himself off.

"Think ya got it wrong, mate." Dax said in a low voice. He stretched and rose to his feet before leaving Chase lying on the dirt ground, propped up on his elbows. The smile had faded from his face. Dax however, didn't look back to acknowledge it. "'M going for a walk." Dax said over his shoulder whilst he stalked forward, towards the pathway of dirt that led to unknown places.

The path that they would all walk along tomorrow. As Dax passed by each of the other members of the 5, each one of them stopped to look at him with curiosity burning in their eyes, save for Jinja, who lay sleeping like a log, still suffering from the effects of the sleeping powder.

Bren glanced up from his technology, not having listened to he and Chase's conversation, and peered up at Dax through his glasses.

Dax passed the sleeping Jinja, not even giving her a sideways glance. Finally he passed Beyal and set foot out onto the dirt track. However, before he did so, Beyal grabbed at his long jacket and squeezed it gently.

Dax gave him a look from the corner of his eye. Beyal nodded, blue-green hued eyes soft with that calm nature of his.

"Do not lose faith, Brother." He said soothingly in his soft spoken voice. Dax's eyes narrowed at the word 'Brother' and stepped forward suddenly so that Beyal would be relived roughly of his jacket.

He set off down the road, picking his way slowly. He constantly kept his eyes on the stars and the full moon.

He wasn't angry.

He wasn't mad.

He just needed some time alone. Like the good old times.

When he was a squatter.

When he lived in the Lowlands.

When he travelled alone.

When he battled any fiery stranger he came across.

Those times. He wished he could go back to those times.

Just for tonight.

...

At roughly midnight, the sleeping bag closest to Bren's unzipped.

A tall slender figure rose from the warmth of the fabric and pulled on a blue jacket. The silhouette glanced around, making sure everyone was asleep, to which they all were.

The shadow weaved its way out of the camping grounds and down towards the dirt road that Dax had walked down many hours ago.

It ran slender hands through its long sandy brown hair and flickered its blue eyes around it as it picked up its pace into a fast walk.

The phantom hoped he was alright and hadn't done something stupid. But then again, to her, Dax was the definition of stupid.

But then again, he was her comrade, one of the 5. She had to make sure he was okay.


	7. The Wager

**((Disclaimer: I do not own '**_**Monsuno'. 'Monsuno'**_** belongs to its **_**respectful owner/owners**_**.))**

_(Author's Notes: Okay, it's the chapter that reviewers have been waiting for. It's the chapter featuring Beyal's wager! Thank you to everyone who is still following this story and reviewing. I also said a few chapters ago that I would produce a chapter called 'Picture Perfect' and get the team moving away from the forest glen. That will be next chapter – it's an idea I would like to include in this long shot __ Thanks again. Enjoy!)_

It seemed that the wind of the forest glen was the only noise that dared to interrupt the flow of silence between that of the destined 5. The trees swayed a little, silently, leaning forward a little with those branches of theirs decorated in emerald green. The blue sky stilled, clouds once floating in all directions with the flow of the wind, and held its breath. The sun shone brilliantly, the heat suddenly seemed more unbearable than it had been before. If that was even possible that is.

"Can't go back on ya word monkfish." Dax said with a frown, the first to break the silence. He twisted his head a little so that he could just see Beyal out the corner of his eye if he strained his line of vision. He couldn't move much, or at all really. Not with the strong force of Jinja's hands clenching onto his shirt. It wasn't like she was stronger than him or anything… no… not at all! Dax was just giving her a…chance…uh yes! A chance to think she was better than him before he showcased his tremendous strength and power and made a fool of her before everyone. "Your word's your word."

Beyal stood up slowly from the grassy, dirt-covered forest floor and brushed off his cloak a little before straightening up and meeting Dax's narrow eyes gently. Chase, Bren, Jinja and Dax's eyes widened when Beyal pulled his left hand out from around his back and held it up for the group to see. Beyal gave a small apologetic smile and swayed his hand from left to right a little.

"Crossed fingers?!" Dax, Bren and Jinja exclaimed. Chase merely laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"He, he," he chortled quietly. "I sorta taught him that."

"I have been told that crossed fingers are a sign of luck and holding back on one's word." Beyal uncrossed his fingers and let his hand fall to his side. It relaxed, fingers dangling loose.

"You taught Beyal how to lie Chase?" Jinja cried, setting a betrayed look Chase's way. Chase blinked, registering Jinja's words, before shaking his hands in front of his chest in comical way.

"No, no, no!" Chase defended, expression becoming a little hurt. "I would never teach Beyal how to lie." He let his hands fall into his lap and cast a pleading expression Jinja's way. "I just taught him that if he didn't want to lie or be untruthful, in the situation of being questioned by S.T.O.R.M or something like that, then he could cross his fingers and tell them an alternate form of the truth."

"That still sounds like-"Jinja began but cut herself off when she registered the words. Chase's way of logical thinking was quiet smart. Perhaps they could all learn something from that and the whole 'crossed fingers' thing. "Alright," Jinja said. "I understand Chase." Chase let out a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully.

"Thanks for getting it."

"No problem!" Jinja smiled back.

"Uh, 'xcuse me… best o' buds..." A voice interrupted. "But I'm gonna ask if ya can let me go," the voice cleared its throat. "Princess." Jinja simply tightened her grip on Dax and hissed.

"No! You're not excused! You can stay like this all day if I want you too!" Jinja said in his ear in a loud voice. "Or at least until I'm done kicking your butt, loser!"

"Peace, Jinja." Beyal piped up in his soft-spoken voice. Bren raised his eyebrows at Beyal, even though Beyal was not looking in his direction, and nudged Chase's ribs. Chase turned to Bren and raised his brow in question. Bren leant in close to his ear and whispered a short question.

"Did you teach him how to talk like a hippy too?" He asked. Chase shook his head, but laughed under his breath at the inquiry.

"Nope, sounds like a plan though, huh, B?" Chase whispered back.

"We do not need to settle this with violence or forms of brutality." Beyal said in a very calm tone.

Snickering, Dax flicked Jinja with his left pointer and bared his teeth at her in a toothy grin. "D'ya hear that Princess?" He asked in a taunting tone. "He called ya a brute!"

"Shut it Dax!" Jinja shot back. "You're as much of a brute as I…" She cut herself off, realising what she was saying, realising that she was calling herself a 'brute'. Dax however, had caught on too soon and had hung onto every word. The grin expanded across his face until it looked like his jaw would dislocate.

"So ya admit you're a brute too?" He teased. "What a happy life us to brutes could live together!"

"Shut it!"

"Be calm, Jinja." Beyal repeated, to which Jinja obeyed, simply because Beyal had said so. Dax's grin was still evident on his face, even though it fell a little when the attention was averted away from him. "Allow me to explain the reason behind the pervious crossing of my fingers, if it is not a burden to do so." Jinja shook her head and smiled at Beyal.

"Oh no Beyal, it's not a bother at all!" Dax flicked her again.

"I see," Beyal replied, before Jinja could make another fuss. He would bring peace to this situation and teach these two to become compatible with one another in a spiritual way. It would be better for the whole of the destined 5. Beyal needn't worry about Chase and his' bond as it was as strong as iron thanks to Chase's kindness.

Beyal also considered his bond with Bren to be quiet strong too. He was improving upon Dax's and Jinja's in the slightest. He was sure they could all be a big happy family if they communicated and understood one another more. "In any case," Beyal began. "The reason behind the crossing of my fingers was as a measure to ensure that a disagreement would not break out between any one of us." Beyal's grey hued eyes dulled a little. "Unfortunately, a disagreement did occur between two members of this tribe today. It has not only affected them, but everyone. When something bad happens, everyone in the tribe will suffer. That is the way of the tribes of our ancestors, and that of our own."

All eyes were glued to Beyal, mouths clamped shut as they listen curiously. "I was told by my great master of wonderful wisdom that the definition of a 'tribe' is related to that of a 'family'. He classified it as a group of people coming together and living as one."

Beyal fixed his eyes on Jinja and Dax. "Because we are a tribe, we are a family. My wager concerns that aspect greatly." Chase and Bren leaned forward in anticipation. Jinja stilled, eyed wide. Dax fixed his gentle eyes on Beyal's, eyes gleaming with questioning as the words sunk in to his mind. "My wager is that Dax and Jinja, two valuable members of this tribe, of this family, will treat one another like blood-brother and blood-sister until the next full moon."

_(And there you go! Beyal's wager! Please review, I would love a few reviews. I can most definitely make Dax and Jinja do some fun stuff together as blood-brother and blood-sister, cause you see, sisters and brothers are as closely knitted together as peas in a pod, even if they don't get along all the time. Feedback please!)_


End file.
